The present invention relates generally to a chemical generator, and more particularly to a generator of high oxygen molecule.
The are a variety of devices which are designed to improve the fuel combustion system of an automotive engine. None of these conventional devices deals with the improvement of the fuel quality.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a device for generating the high oxygen molecule which is intended to enhance the fuel efficiency of a motor vehicle so as to mitigate the air pollution cause by the motor vehicle. The device of the present invention is of a cylindrical construction and is provided at one end with an inlet and at other end with an outlet. The device is provided in two opposite internal walls of the cylindrical body thereof with a positive magnetic body and a negative magnetic body. The device is further provided in the interior of the cylindrical body thereof with a number of far infrared granules and oxygen-containing pebbles. The device of the present invention is used in conjunction with an automotive combustion system such that the oxygen molecules are released by the granules and the pebbles at such time when the granules and the pebbles are caused by the magnetic force to collide with one another. In light of the efficient fuel combustion of the combustion system, there is less carbon deposit in an engine. The service life span of the engine is thus prolonged.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a device for generating the high oxygen molecule which is intended to improve the water quality. The device of the present invention is provided in the interior of a cylindrical body thereof with a positive magnetic body, a negative magnetic body, and a number of far infrared granules and oxygen-containing pebbles. The oxygen molecules are released by the granules and the pebbles at such time when the granules and the pebbles are caused by the magnetic force to collide with one another. The water is so improved for use in soaking fruit and vegetable, and for use in brewing tea or coffee.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.